Glen Fogle
Glen Fogle, played by guest star Pruitt Taylor Vince, was a guest character in the FX series Justified third season episode "Harlan Roulette". He is a pawn shop owner and oxycontin dealer with ties to the Dixie Mafia through Wynn Duffy. He exchanges stolen goods for oxycontin supplied by Duffy. He employs oxycontin addicts Wade Messer and JT to steal on demand and deliver to Duffy in Frankfort, Kentucky. Following JT's arrest on one such journey he has his pawn shop employee Wally Becket bail JT out. Fogle then kills JT in front of Becket and Messer before making them bury the body. Fogle is tasked with killing Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens by Duffy to curtail further investigation. He assigns Messer the task but Givens quickly takes Messer into custody. Fogle is confronted by Givens and attempts to negotiate a deal, upsetting Becket. He and Becket kill one another in a Mexican stand-off. Biography Background Fogle is a pawn shop owner in Harlan, Kentucky. He runs a backroom side business as an oxycontin dealer. He has ties to the Dixie Mafia through Wynn Duffy. He exchanges stolen goods for oxycontin supplied by Duffy. He employs oxycontin addicts Wade Messer and JT to steal on demand and deliver to Duffy in Frankfurt, Kentucky. Duffy gives him a list of what he requires. Fogle pays the addicts with oxycontin. Unbeknownst to Fogle, Messer is a federal fugitive wanted for assaulting Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens. He also employs drug user Wally Becket to assist him in running the pawn shop. Season 3 Fogle's employee Wade Messer is sighted driving from Harlan to Frankfurt and the Kentucky State Police set-up road blocks to capture him. Messer recognizes Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens as he approaches the road block and tells his accomplice JT to turn around. JT drives their truck over the verge and tips it onto its side. Messer escapes but JT is arrested. Fogle dispatches his assistant Wally Becket to bail JT out. Becket brings JT back to the pawn shop and Fogle questions him about his dealings with the police. JT complains that he is in early withdrawal and Fogle offers him an oxycontin pill in exchange for JT pointing a revolver at his own head and pulling the trigger. JT does so, fearfully. Fogle insists he do it again and then tells JT that they are playing "Harlan Roulette" where you have to go twice. JT manages to pull the trigger a second time but loses control of his bladder. Becket mocks him and he turns the gun on Fogle and repeatedly pulls the trigger; no shot is fired because the gun wasn't loaded. Fogle takes the gun back, reveals the bullet he palmed and loads the weapon. He aims at JT and pulls until the shot fires, killing JT. He sends Becket and Messer to dispose of the body. Fogle is questioned by Givens about JT's whereabouts and refuses to let Givens search his back room. The marshal threatens to return with a warrant. Worried, Fogle calls Wynn Duffy. Duffy eventually orders Fogle to kill Givens. Fogle assigns the task to Messer, instructing him to do it at his home. He gets a call from Messer to say that Givens is dead and that he was wounded in the process. Suspicious, Fogle instructs Becket to get guns and ammunition before driving out to Messer's house. When they get there they find Givens unharmed with Messer in custody. Givens attempts to talk them into putting down their guns and Fogle offers to give up Duffy in exchange for leniency. Becket is worried that Fogle will escape unpunished and begins to tell Raylan about the murder of JT. Fogle and Becket kill one another in a Mexican stand-off. Relationships *Wynn Duffy: Dixie Mafia boss *Wally Becket: Employee in pawn shop, murder victim, murderer *Wade Messer: Employee in robbery scheme, oxycontin addict *JT: Employee in robbery scheme, oxycontin addict, murder victim *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal, assassination target Memorable Quotes *"You're not playing Russian roulette dumb shit, you're playing Harlan roulette" ("Harlan Roulette") *"If I ever break bad I will keep that in mind." ("Harlan Roulette") Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Raylan Givens's Proxy Deaths Category:Dixie Mafia